friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Terraria; Chapter 1
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, and references to several video games! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Story: Terrarian Pony presents... My Little Pony Terraria Chapter 1 ... Four days ago... A blood moon had arisen, which meant that monsters were tougher, and came in bigger numbers than usual. Even the air smelled of blood on nights like this. A green pegasus stallion, with a dark green mane, blue eyes, and a tree for a cutie mark, was hadking and slashing at the constant wave of zombponies the night had summoned. This was Terran Jones. He was wearing a duster outfit, and a pair of aviator goggles. A blood moon is a night where the moon turns red, and monsters, such as zombponies, and demon eyes, and creepers rise more frequently. He could have been flying, but demon eyes were everywhere in the sky, and attempting to fight them all would be suicide. As he cut down monster after monster, he came within sight of a town. The town was well-fortified, and well-guarded. Terran ran in front of a wooden gate, surrounded by a wall of cobblestone. One of the guards, an earth pony knight, wearing iron armor and weilding a spear, addressed him. "Halt!" he said. "Who are you?" Terran looked up at the knight with a tired expression. "I'm... Terran Jones. I'm just passing through." he said, and after a moment of hesitation added, "maybe. I'm also looking for a good place to settle." The gaurd smiled slightly. "Well, you'll no better than Terrainville my friend." he said. "You won't find any of those Law Ponies here. This settlement is protected exclusively by the Knights of Earth." Terran knew of the Knights of Earth. Made up entirely of earth ponies, the Knights of Earth are dedicated to protecting ponies who need protecting. "Could I come in?" Terran asked. "Due to the blood moon, I'm not allowed to open the gate for anyone or anything." the guard explained. "We don't normally allow this, but I'll let you fly over the wall this once." Terran flew over, and met the guard face-to-face. "Thanks." he said, politely. "Is there anywhere I can hold up for the night?" "Well, I suppose you can check with Rosemary in the Tavern." said the guard. "She not only handles beer and wine, but her tavern is also a hotel. Don't say anything about her tail, though. She's one of them mutated ponies, and that's all you need to know." Terran wasn't surprised at that in the slightest. He'd seen ponies who had become mutated from something called corruption. It is a plague that spread across the terrain itself, just like crimson or hollow. Corruption does all sorts of bad things, like mutanting ponies, or more specifically, changing certain features. Mutations are hardly the worst thing it can do, because at least then, the creature's mind and soul would still be intact. However, corruption doesn't always mutant creaures. Instead, it can turn them into something pure evil. Inhabitants of Terraria call these individuals "tainted". Tainted pretty much means that the entire creature, mind, body, and soul are twisted beyond recognition. Their body turns purple, and they go insane from the pure evil that has tainted their minds. At that point, they become nothing more than soldiers of daekness, whom's only purpose is to serve the dark lords of the corruption. The same concept goes with areas infected with crimson or hollow terrain. "What is corruption?" you may ask. Corruption is a type of terrain that has, itself, been tainted. It is a terraforming plague, which changes any biome, and spreads across to other biomes. It is an unstable part of the world, that is uninhabitable. Crimson and hollow are very much the same, except they are more rare than corruption or natural terrain. Natural terrain is the only way to combat a tainted terrain. Sadly, nopony knows how to create natural essence. The only creatures who ever have learned to do it, are the embodiments of nature themselves, the dryads. As Terran flew into the tavern, he saw it was lively with patrons. At the bar counter, was dark red, earth pony mare, with a black mane, and the foreclaws and tail of feline, and even a set of whiskers to complete the set. It is indeed strange how corruption can change a living creature. She folded her two claws on the counter in front of her with a purr. "Hello there, sugar. I'm Rosemary. How can help you this night?" she asked. "You seem oddly calm and collected during a blood moon." Terran replied. "Usually, when I walk up to somepony on a night like this, they throw glasses and chairs and me. Or they just angrily express every problem that's going on in their life." She grinned. "It's just mah nature to be calm, as I'm sure it is with you." she said. "'Sides, can't very well be pouring drinks when I'm actin' all crazy." "How do you keep them all in line?" Terran asked. "Well that's why we got the roof over their head." she explained. "So we aren't exposed to moon's Aura." Terran thought about a moment, and then nodded. "That makes sense." he said. "Anyways, I was told you also run a hotel here. Any chance I can get a room?" "Ten silver per night." Rosemary replied. "I'll take two nights." Terran said, pulling out twenty silver coins. "Rosemary fished out a key, and gave it to him. "You're in room three." she said. "Through the door on the left, turn right, the door'll be the marked." Terran smiled politely, taking the key. "Thank you." ... The entire night was filled with chills, and gurgling noises. That's not to mention the thumping sound everytime one of those of demon eyes fly into the walls. One would think that flying eyeballs would be less reckless, and not fly straight into things. Terran also thought heard at least one explosion throughout the night. Must have been a creeper. But was it from outside the wall? Eventually, daytime came once more. Terran put on his duster and goggles, and went out for a walk. When he did, he saw that ponies were making repairs the wooden gate. ''That explains the explosion I heard last night, ''he thought as he began to explore the rest of the town. It wasn't as glamorous as other towns, but it was peaceful. You may wander why a blood moon is such a big problem. For starters, monsters come out in about quadruple the amount as a normal night. Secondly, most ponies tend to show their true selves when they are exposed to the blood moon. The blood moon is cursed by ancient magic to act this way, but nopony remembers why. Which is one of the reasons why Terran travels a lot. His personal mission is to find out the mysteries of Terraria.